


Through the Looking Glass

by sarken



Category: Jersey Girl (1992), Third Watch
Genre: Doppelcest, F/F, Femslash, Same-Actor Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith realizes she is sleeping with her doppelganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

Faith was more than slightly embarrassed by her new relationship. It wasn't the lesbian aspect of it that bothered her--she was, after all, a recently divorced female cop. Having at least one lesbian relationship was practically a given under those circumstances. Nor was it her girlfriend's crude jokes, told loudly and in a New Jersey accent. Those just tended to turn Faith on and Faith being turned on generally led to Cookie's hand on Faith's ass or between Faith's legs, neither of which could ever be considered a bad thing.

No, the embarrassment stemmed from the fact that Faith could very well have been screwing her own doppelganger. She hadn't noticed until the day she introduced Cookie to Bosco.

 

"I thought lesbian twins were a myth," Bosco had said to Faith when Cookie left to use the ladies' room.

Faith had choked on her beer. "Excuse me?" she'd said between coughs.

"She's you, Yokas."

"You're drunk," she had accused him, and he'd shrugged. While Bosco had never been very observant, Faith had realized he was right the moment she saw Cookie walking back to their table. From that moment, Faith had decided two things. The first was that if Bosco could see the resemblance, anyone could, and therefore Cookie would not be meeting any of Faith's other coworkers. The second was that she was going to find out just how far the similarities went.

 

"You ever think we look alike?" Faith had asked her a week later.

Cookie had looked up from her dinner. "What, like sisters or somethin'?" she had responded, her mouth full.

"Yeah, like sisters or something." Faith had tried to sound nonchalant as she took a bite from her hamburger.

Cookie had laughed and Faith had let the subject go for the time being, not wanting Cookie to catch on to her new fascination--a fascination that Bosco later referred to as both and obsession and a kink, making Faith wonder why she ever told him anything.

 

Now Faith stood in her bedroom, admiring the full-length mirror she had just hung on the wall across from the bed. She had borrowed it from Emily's room and would be returning it the next morning, before Emily came back from her father's house and noticed the mirror was missing. Faith would also have to invest in a picture to cover up the nail she had just hammered into the wall, but she suspected it would be well worth it in the end.

She heard a knock on the door and tossed the hammer into the drawer of her nightstand before rushing to the hall. Faith opened the door and pulled Cookie inside, pushing her against the door before kissing her.

"I guess dinner's later then, huh?" Cookie said, breathing heavily when Faith moved from Cookie's lips to her neck. "Not that I'm complainin' or nothing."

"Damn straight." Faith untied Cookie's halter-top and let it fall to the floor. She took off her own shirt and pressed their bodies together as she kissed Cookie again, her tongue sliding into Cookie's mouth. When Cookie's tongue found hers, Faith's hand worked its way into Cookie's red hair, fighting through what had to be half a can of hairspray.

"No," Cookie jokingly corrected when Faith pulled back, "this is definitely gay." She reached up and cupped Faith's face in her hands before kissing the corner of Faith's mouth and moving down her neck. Cookie traced Faith's collarbone with her tongue and looked up at her, grinning, before taking Faith's nipple into her mouth.

Faith's head titled back as she held Cookie against her. "Bedroom," Faith moaned as Cookie's hand slid up along her side to cup her breast.

"That's what I like to hear," Cookie laughed, taking her mouth away. She flicked her tongue against Faith's other nipple before straightening up. Slipping out from between Faith and the door, she grabbed Faith's arm and led her down the hall and to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Faith began to take off her jeans and panties while moving toward the foot of the bed. Once she pushed the clothing down to her knees, Faith fell back onto the bed and kicked them off the rest of the way. Then, grabbing Cookie by the waistband of her skirt, Faith pulled Cookie down onto her lap. Kissing her, Faith guided them onto the mattress so they lay side-by-side.

Cookie pressed her leg between Faith's thighs, and Faith had to fight the desire to rock against it. She summoned her self-control and pulled away, rising up into a kneeling position and lifting Cookie up with her. Faith's hands glided over Cookie's arms and came to grip her shoulders. "Look," Faith said, turning Cookie toward the mirror.

Cookie stared at their reflection, her head cocked as she studied it. Faith nuzzled Cookie's neck from behind, her tongue occasionally flicking out to touch a sensitive spot. Her hands went to Cookie's hips, pulling their bodies closer together. Cookie could feel Faith's breasts pressing against her back, and she swayed back and forth, creating friction against Faith's hardened nipples.

Resting her chin on Cookie's shoulder, Faith reached her hand between Cookie's thighs. It disappeared beneath her skirt and Cookie inhaled sharply when she felt Faith's hand come in contact with her wetness. "Nothing underneath?" Faith purred, massaging Cookie and slowly working a finger into her. "You're quite the slut, aren't you?"

Eyes closed and lips parted, Cookie nodded. "Wanted this," she said. Her hair tickled Faith's cheek as she moved her head.

"You have to wait for it," Faith responded, feeling Cookie pressing down on her hand. Faith took her hand away and rested it on Cookie's stomach for a moment before moving it upward. Her fingers curled around Cookie's breast, her thumb moving back and forth across the nipple. She did the same with her other hand and inched out slightly from behind Cookie.

Looking at the mirror, Faith compared their bodies. They had the same size breasts with the same freckles scattered across them, the same birthmark on their sides. Cookie's skin was slightly darker, and Faith had scars Cookie lacked, but Faith couldn't deny they looked almost identical. She closed her eyes against the image and returned to her spot behind Cookie.

Keeping her eyes closed, Faith took a hand away from Cookie's breasts and slid it along Cookie's inner thigh. Quicker than the first time, she pushed a finger into Cookie's pussy. Faith's left hand found Cookie's, and she wove their fingers together while adding a second finger and then sliding them both out. When she used a third finger, she felt Cookie's hand grip hers tightly as she came.

Cookie sank back onto her heels and rested her weight against Faith's chest as she tried to catch her breath. Holding her, Faith caressed Cookie's hair and placed kisses along her jaw.

Once her breathing returned to normal, Cookie rose onto her knees and turned around to face Faith. "Your turn," she said, shoving Faith onto her back and then pushing her legs apart. Cookie kissed the inside of Faith's thighs before flicking her tongue against Faith's clit and sliding a finger into her.

Faith grabbed fistfuls of the comforter when Cookie tongue brushed against her clit a second time. The flicking of Cookie's tongue turned into sucking, and Faith's hips lifted up from the bed before one of Cookie's hands pressed on Faith's torso, holding her in place while Cookie added two more fingers. Her mouth still on Faith, Cookie whispered something sweet that even she couldn't understand. The vibrations of her tongue brought Faith over the edge, making her cry out as she came.

Cookie moved from between Faith's legs and lay down beside her. She dragged a hand across her mouth and then slid her arms around Faith, pulling her close and running a hand up and down her spine.

Faith turned her head away from the mirror and buried her face in the crook of Cookie's neck. With her eyes closed, she breathed in Cookie's scent, happy with the realization that it was so different from her own.

:end:


End file.
